


One Of Those Days

by artisticBunny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, I'm ablebodied but I tried to research a lot, M/M, Semi-established relationship, This is heavily headcanon, also this is gay and feelu, it's cute though, it's in his legs, mentions of illnesses, they obv love each other but they're not quite sure what they are yet, which in my brain is why he has his armor and skates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticBunny/pseuds/artisticBunny
Summary: When Lúcio didn't meet him in the kitchen that morning, Genji decided to investigate.





	One Of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Please read the notes, they are quite important to understand what happens in the fic.
> 
> This is heavily based upon a personal headcanon of mine, spurred on by some dear friends in some Discord servers. 
> 
> My thought here is that Lúcio was a victim of a freak polio outbreak in his favela when he was a kid. Polio was mostly present in areas where hygiene tended to be poor, and favelas were usually quite poor areas where I can imagine hygiene wasn't stellar. There are different stages of polio as a sickness; you can end up with none or flulike symptoms, which is seen as "regular" or the most common type of poliomyelitis. Next up is the paralytic poliomyelitis, first up is spinal polio, which affects the nervous system and can cause paralysis, which in most cases goes away once you start recovering but in some cases can leave behind muscle or nerve damage (This is what Lúcio would have.) Moving up from there is bulbospinal and bulbar polio, but they are not needed tp understand what happened here.
> 
> Our thought process when building this headcanon was that Lúcio did end up with some permanent damage, but no actual deformity at all, which can be common. We imagined he'd have some nerve damage, reduced muscle strength, and reduced muscle control. Nerve damage, or neuropathy, does bring things like chronic nerve pain and/or seizures.
> 
> The catch here is that while I'm able bodied without any kind of neuropathy myself, a lot of my knowledge on this topic is based upon experiences friends of mine with different grades of neuropathy has told me, as well as watching youtubers with similar experiences (such as Jessica Kellgren-Fozard), and with their help I chose to showcase Lúcio's symptoms closer to how fibromyalgia would present itself. If you find any inconsistencies in my writing, do feel free to call me out, I always want to learn more about things and how to be more accepting and respecting.
> 
> Also, this is fluffy as hell. Like, really cute. I cried while writing this.
> 
> This was also written over the course of a few months, and my writing may be lacking. Please feel free to point out any errors you find.
> 
> And with that, please enjoy! <3

Genji arrived to the mess hall of the Watchpoint at 8.30AM, as he had been doing every day the last few weeks. They hadn’t had many missions recently and they had all been allowed to sleep in. Genji, not sleeping as much as the others since his cyberization, had instead used the extra time to get in longer runs in the morning, loving the way the chilly morning air rushed past the exposed parts of his face when he took off his visor. It helped him get in contact with his humanity that he sometimes forgot in between missions and other duties. 

 

When he entered the kitchen, he was expecting to be met with a chipper greeting from one of their newest recruits, the ever so popular DJ from Rio, Lúcio. In reality, he’d been in the organisation, although unofficially, for months now, and had had a chance to run a few missions already, so he wasn't as much of a recruit as he was a vital asset of the team. He’d gotten into it so fast with his leadership abilities and team spirit, raising the spirits of anyone who was in the same space as him.

 

But this morning, the DJ was nowhere to be found. He was usually the first one in the kitchen, making breakfast to feed everyone. Although they had tried to have a schedule for who makes meals at different times, Lúcio had just taken over breakfast at some point. He claimed that in his favela, he had often made breakfast for all the kids in the neighborhood before they would go to school. That it just came naturally to him at this point, to make sure the ones he cared about were fed and happy. And nobody was complaining, to say the least.

 

Genji immediately started to get worried. Lúcio’s version of sleeping in was usually just an extra half hour at max, the boy having too much energy to stay in bed. He always had the most energy in the mornings, so he often didn't even get into his wheelchair until after 9.30, when breakfast was ready and everyone had gotten out of bed. Some days he was better, sometimes worse, but it was weirdly heartwarming to see him up and about like he was completely normal.

 

And so, Genji found himself outside Lúcio’s room, knocking at the door. At first there was no reaction, so Genji was about to knock again and call his name when he heard a small groan of “come in” from the other side of the door. He gently swung the door open and stepped inside, closing it again behind him.

 

“Leave the lights off.” Lúcio said, and Genji complied, his enhanced vision easily seeing through the darkness. Lúcio was still in bed, only the top of his head peeking out from under his covers. Some of his locs had escaped from his headwrap, splaying out across his pillow. Genji frowned and quietly moved over to the bed, kneeling beside it.

 

“Hey, Lúcio, how are you feeling?” he said, keeping his voice soft. He gently placed his hand on what he assumed to be Lúcio’s shoulder, feeling the younger man flinch slightly under his touch. Slowly, Lúcio moved to pull the covers down from his head, turning slightly to face Genji. Even in the dark, Genji could make out the dark shadows under his eyes, and the slight furrow between his brows. It was enough proof for Genji that Lúcio wasn’t okay.

 

“... I feel like crap. I haven’t slept much.” he mumbled as he tried to turn over, the motion awkward, only his torso actually turning. Alarm bells started ringing in Genji’s mind. He was about to ask what was wrong, but Lúcio quickly responded to his unspoken question.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. ‘S just a bad pain day.” he mumbled, eyes closed. His voice was strained and he was evidently in a lot of pain. When Genji was trying to process what he meant, Lúcio cracked one eye open to see the cyborgs puzzled expression, and he huffed slightly in amusement.

 

“You remember I had polio as a kid, right?” he mumbled, watching Genji nod in understanding. “Well, it brought nerve damage in my legs with it, which is the reason I have muscle weakness and reduced motor control.”

 

“And nerve damage causes misfiring synapses.” Genji added, starting to connect where this was going.

 

“Yeah,” Lúcio continued, voice increasingly getting more strained, “it does. And some days are worse than others.”

 

“So you’re telling me you’re staying in bed today.” Genji concluded, his free hand already pulling out his phone from the pocket of the sweatpants he was wearing to alert the other agents that there wouldn’t be any breakfast, due to Lúcio not feeling well. He didn’t outright mention that it had to do with his condition, respecting Lúcio’s wish to keep it low profile. 

 

“No, I’ll get up-” Lúcio said, immediately trying to sit up, the pain making him screw his eyes shut and bite his lip. His legs weren’t cooperating and his migraine only got worse as he sat up.

 

“Nope, bedridden. I’ll take care of you today.” Genji said, gently pushing Lúcio down against his pillows again. He practically felt Lúcio’s resolve crumble under the sensory pads in his palms. “You always take care of me, and all the others, on and off mission. Let me take care of you, Lúcio.” he said softly, locking his gaze on Lúcio’s chocolate brown eyes. He saw his own green biolights reflected in the younger man’s eyes.

 

“... Okay.” Lúcio finally said after some silence, sinking back into his pillows. He looked utterly defeated, but there was a hint of relief in his eyes. Genji smiled softly at him, running his hand along Lúcio’s shoulder and upper arm.

 

“Should I turn on some music for you? It must be able to help in some way.” Genji said, gesturing towards Lúcio’s computer. He watched as the younger man’s gaze traveled until it reached the computer, before it recentered on Genji.

 

“Yeah,” he mumbled with a small nod. “Could you turn on  _ Rejuvenescência _ ?” he continued, eyes already closing again.  _ He looks so tired, _ Genji thought as he silently got up, padded across the floor over to the computer, and after a bit of searching (Lúcio still had his computer’s language on Brazilian Portuguese, which Genji still didn’t fully understand) he eventually found the music library, and after scrolling for a second, he found the right song.

 

The moment the first ambient beats flooded through the speakers, Genji could see Lúcio’s facial features soften. Genji felt calmer himself, too, just from hearing the music. He admired the way Lúcio put so much energy into his music, both literally and figuratively.

 

A soft sigh from the other side of the room pulled Genji out of his thoughts, and he turned his head to see Lúcio looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

 

“What’re you thinking about…?” he mumbled, lower half of his face covered by his blankets. The furrow between his brows had softened considerably, and he looked as if he could fall asleep any second. It made Genji breathe a sigh of relief, that his suggestion had helped somewhat.

 

“Just how lucky I am to have such an amazing and inspiring individual in my life.” Genji said, smiling softly as he made his way back to the bed. Lúcio actually chuckled.

 

“Quit flattering yourself.” he mumbled once more, his eyes falling closed. Genji gently stroked his cheek. 

 

“Try to sleep, Lúcio. We’ll get you something to eat when you wake up.”

 

“What about you…?”

 

“I’ll stay here. I don't want to leave you alone like this.”

 

At that, the furrow in Lúcio’s brows returned and he opened his eyes to look at the ninja.

 

“...Genji, you need food.”

 

Genji just shook his head.

 

“Not as much as you need to rest. Don't worry about me, I’ll eat later.”

 

Lúcio seemed to be content with the response, because with a small “okay.” he closed his eyes again, falling asleep within minutes. Genji stayed by his side, sitting on the floor next to the bed, just letting himself get lost in the music drifting from the speakers.

 

While Genji meditated, Lúcio’s music a comfortable mantra in his head, every once in a while Lúcio would stir slightly. At some point he had ended up slinging one of his arms over the edge of the bed, over Genji’s shoulder, and rested it on top of the cyborgs chest, his skin warm against his thermal sensors even through the T-shirt he was wearing.

 

Three hours later, Genji was roused from his meditation by feeling slightly more restless  movement from the bed next to him. Genji had put the air filter part of his visor back on about an hour after Lúcio fell asleep, and he considered reconnecting the part of the mask to go over his eyes, but decided against it. He could see just fine without the visor, and Lúcio had seen his scarred face what felt like a million times by now. It wasn't a big deal anymore.

 

The boy appeared to still again, breathing evening out once more - but it only lasted for a couple of minutes before he stirred again, even more restlessly this time. Genji took it as a sign as Lúcio was waking up, so he slowly unfolded his legs and got up from the floor, taking a seat on the side of the bed instead, careful to not make the bed dip too roughly under his weight.

 

Another minute passed before Lúcio finally blinked his chocolate eyes open, still soft and hazy with sleep. Genji smiled softly, knowing that his eyes would have to convey most of it as the lower part of his face was hidden by his air filter. He wished he could go without it more than he already did, but his lungs, even after surgeries upon treatments upon enhancements, couldn't take that stress.

 

“We meet again, sleeping beauty.” he said, running the pads of his fingers along the side of Lúcio’s head, his thumb brushing over a thick eyebrow. Lúcio gave him a soft smile in return, slowly reaching up to rub at his eyes.

 

“...Hey.”

 

“How are you feeling now, Lúcio?”

 

“A little bit better.” was the mumbled response, and Genji sighed with relief when Lúcio sat up, though awkwardly. “My migraine is gone.” he said, stiffly reaching up to untie his headwrap and let his locs fall free. His movements were still stiff and awkward, but he didn't seem to be in as much pain as that morning.

 

“How’s the pain? And your legs?” Genji prodded, still worried. Lúcio had a tendency to bottle up any problems he had, and Genji had a promise to keep.

 

“It still hurts. A lot. But I can deal with it. Sleeping and the music helped.” Lúcio responded with a smile. He let his arms rest on his lap, Genji immediately reaching over to grab one of his hands. Lúcio let his fingers intertwine with the cyborgs, a light flush coming across his cheeks.

 

“I’m glad that you’re feeling better. Now, are you hungry?” Genji asked, leaning over to grab his visor, to prepare to leave the room. Lúcio nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Starving.” he said, before his expression shifted into a somewhat anxious frown. “Genji, would it be too much to ask if you could help me into my chair?” he mumbled, looking down. He hated asking for help, but he knew he needed it. He released the breath he was holding when Genji chuckled softly, nodding before clicking his visor into place.

 

“No problem at all, my dear frog.” Genji said, bowing theatrically with a flourish, Lúcio giggled at the pet name and the gesture.

 

“Who said chivalry is dead.” he mumbled softly as Genji moved to pick him up, bridal style. It’s something they had done before, so wrapping his arms around Genji’s shoulders felt natural and safe before he was gently lowered into his wheelchair.

 

“Thanks, Genji.” he said, smiling sheepishly up at him. He quickly adjusted in his seat, leaning down to prop up his still rather useless legs on the footrests, while Genji patiently waited next to him.

 

“Lú, can I ask you a, uh, rather personal question?” he said when Lúcio started pushing himself forward, testing his strength and energy, while Genji lagged behind. Lúcio turned back to look at him as he grabbed his hairband from his bedside table, to tie his locs together.

 

“Yeah, sure.” he said, seeming a bit more chipper now that he was out of bed. Genji couldn’t stop the smile that was pulling on his lips under his mask.

 

“You have told me about your diagnosis, but I can’t help but wonder - you must have medications of some sort? I can’t think that a doctor would leave your condition unmedicated.” he said, almost tentatively, and immediately regretted his decision when Lúcios expression dropped. “I’m sorry, I should not have-”

 

“It’s okay, Genji, I’m not offended. You’re concerned.” Lúcio gently interrupted, finishing putting his hair into the trademark ponytail, and turned his chair back to face Genji, resting his hands on his lap. “I do have meds, obviously. My doctors weren’t stupid, and Angela helps me keep tabs on which ones I have and refills my prescriptions. But I have a few different ones, like anti-seizure meds,SSRI antidepressants, and some over the counter pain relievers. They treat my condition similar to fibromyalgia, and so far it’s working.” he shrugs, smiling. He chuckled when Genji’s posture relaxed. 

 

“I’m glad to hear it. Shame you need it all, but it’s good that you’re not forced to suffer excessively.” he said, and Lúcio started laughing. After a few seconds of confused staring from Genji, Lúcio composed himself.

 

“You sound like my old therapist, Genji. Come on, let’s get food. I think I’ll actually be able to keep it down.” he said, and Genji silently admired the way Lúcio never swayed from his positive outlook.

 

“Yeah, let’s go. What is your opinion on sweet potatoes?” Genji said, following Lúcio out of his room, before taking over to push the wheelchair to the kitchen.

 

“Love ‘em.” Lúcio said, leaning back into the backrest, his hands clasped in his lap as Genji pushed him forward, letting him conserve energy.

 

“Great. I know some recipes that worked great when I was sick - I think you’ll like it. It probably won’t be as good as your cooking is, however.” Genji said, smirking when Lúcio giggled.

 

“Oh come on, I’m not that good. I’m looking forward to trying what you cook - don’t think I’ve managed to try it yet. Reinhardt usually makes dinner on base, doesn’t he?”

 

“Reinhardt is a good cook. At least it’s not McCree or Morrison cooking.”

 

The two men cringed in unison at the thought of the last time either of the American men cooked.

 

“I will never be able to stomach the grease of American food.” Genji said, shaking his head.

 

“76 still thinks that salt is a spice.” Lúcio whined in response, and they momentarily looked at each other, before they both started laughing.

 

“Deal to ban all Americans from the kitchen indefinitely?” Genji said, extending his hand towards Lúcio, who firmly grasped it.

 

“Deal.”

 

*************************

 

Lúcio managed to stay up for another few hours after eating, chatting with Angela about his medications, playing video games with Hana, and joining the debate to convince the ever so stubborn Soldier 76 that salt wasn’t a spice along with Ana, Satya and Lena.

 

Eventually, Lúcio and Genji retreated back to Lúcio’s room after Lúcio had admitted to feeling a bit swarmed when more agents started joining them, and Genji didn’t judge him. He knew first hand how disabilities were exhausting, and while he had gotten a lot better with the help of enhancements and extensive therapy, he understood the reasons behind Lúcio wanting to head back.

 

They sat and discussed music for another hour, Lúcio playing back samples from his projects, letting Genji give his opinions and mixing things around. They laughed together at stupid jokes, mixed with silence while Lúcio worked, or the steady beats flowing through his speakers when listening in between changes being made.

 

Eventually Genji thought that Lúcio was yawning more often than he did anything else, so he got up from his chair and softly grabbed Lúcio’s shoulders, leaning him back to look up. The eyes looking back at him were sleepy, and he smiled softly.

 

“I think you should sleep some more, Lúcio. You need the rest after last night.”

 

When he got a soft hum in affirmation, he moved the wheel chair back, picked the younger man up like he had earlier, and gently laid him down on the bed. After a few seconds of contemplation, he took off his mask and air filter, and laid down on the bed next to Lúcio, but it didn’t take long before the Brazilian was snuggled close to him, head tucked under his chin and his arm lazily slung over his chest. Genji smiled at the sight, and closed his own eyes.

  
“Sleep well,  _ カエル _ .”


End file.
